Four exes and one wedding
by Dalnim
Summary: On her wedding day Lily Evans reminisces about the four men she has loved in her life. No magic.


**A/N: Here's a short little one shot that popped into my head one night. Let me know how you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Four exes and one wedding**

Lily Evans had had four great loves in her thirty years of life. Her first love and childhood sweetheart was Severus Snape, the quiet boy from her neighbourhood that she had befriended when no-one else had. They had gone through school together, both each other's only friend for several years until Lily had made friends with a few girls from her class. Still they were always together, joined in the hip and you rarely saw one without the other. Her mum thought it was cute and had planned for their wedding ever since, long before they ever got together in their first year of high school. Their relationship didn't change much afterwards. They still spend almost all hours of the day together. Only now there were hesitant kisses and touches added to the mix.

Severus was an underdog always trying to fit in but never quite succeeding. Lily kept telling him he should stop trying so hard but he was insistent and that was what in Lily's opinion led him to the wrong crowds. He started hanging out with Lucius Malfoy's gang in the second half of the semester in their first year just weeks after they officially started dating. He was so happy to finally find friends but Lily knew they only let him hang out with them to use him. Severus' father was a pharmacist and Lily knew they made him smuggle out drugs to them. She tried to make him stop but he refused promising he wouldn't use any himself. It wasn't long until she found him outside her door completely messed up, reeking of booze and vomit.

A year after they had started dating and several ultimatums and broken promises later she had enough and left him. It was difficult. She knew she was basically the only one he had. His parents didn't care. His mother was an alcoholic and his father was a cold man devoted to his business. He only had her.

It was the hardest decision she had ever made, but she had to do it. For herself. It hurt. It was like her heart was breaking into half, but inside, she knew it was the right thing to do. She knew she wasn't enough to save him. She had tried and she had failed.

A few days before their high school graduation she was told he had overdosed and died. Lucius Malfoy and his whole gang were arrested two days later.

* * *

Remus Lupin she met in her first year of medical school. She was paired up with him on an assignment and they hit it off due to their wits and bookish natures. They started dating soon after and everything went well. Remus was kind, considerate, smart, not to mention good-looking - everything a girl would want and Lily loved him. He was her best friend and she felt like she could talk to him about anything. The problem was that he was _too_ kind and _too_ considerate. She needed someone to challenge her. To fight her back and not just agree for every one of her whims and moods. Remus always left from confrontations and waited for her to calm down before discussing things calmly and reasonably. It infuriated Lily.

And there was no passion between them, no spark. Everything was too comfortable. They hardly ever had fights and got along all too well. Even sex was good but nothing special.

Two years into their relationship the love she held for him turned into more familial.

Ending their romantic relationship was, in the end, a mutual decision. They decided to remain as friends and Lily felt their friendship was even stronger for it. Remus graduated soon after and decided to travel.

Sometime later he told her he was seeing someone, this time a man. Lily was more than happy for him.

* * *

After graduation Lily decided to take some time to herself and travel. She had been traveling in Europe for several weeks when she arrived in Paris and Sirius Black strutted into her life and swept her off her feet.

Sirius was everything her mother had warned her about: a gorgeous, sexy charmer with a wavy black hair that reached his shoulders, and a roguish grin as he checked out girls around him left and right with his beautiful grey eyes. Lily knew he was trouble the moment she set eyes on him, but that didn't stop her from falling head over heels in love with him from that very moment.

Sirius knew his game very well. He knew just what to do to get the girls, and even guys, eating up from his palm. He was a player, that was for sure, but not the usual kind. He didn't just pick a girl for the night - no, that would have been too easy. He made them all fall in love with him. He took them to dates, charmed with his honey words and pampered them before making mind-blowing love to them.

And then he was done. At least until the next conquest, which usually didn't take long if the rumours were to believed.

Lily didn't know if he got bored or what was the reason he never stuck with anyone for more than a week. She just knew he never did.

Lily lasted for two months. A fact she was quite proud of.

Despite knowing the danger he presented she realised he was what she needed. She had lived comfortably and sheltered all her life - it was time to live a little.

She did not, however, give in easily despite being half in love with him from the moment she saw him. They played a game for weeks before she finally did. They would flirt unashamedly in clubs with words and touches and just when he thought he had her, she would pull away. Sirius clearly loved the challenge as he upped his game.

They flirted and bantered and Lily loved the game. It made her feel powerful. Three weeks into the game however she couldn't hold it in anymore and let go.

That night they had hot sex filled with passion and it was everything she had hoped for in her relationship with Remus. Sirius knew exactly what buttons to push and she loved it.

What followed for the next two months of her life was travelling the world with Sirius Black, dates, passionate sex, sometimes in the oddest of places and living her life to the fullest. She, however, was not enough to tie the rogue player that was Sirius Black, down and they parted ways in Iceland after two months, with Sirius continuing on his journey and Lily returning home to Britain to begin work.

They parted in good terms and as Lily threw herself to her job as a physiotherapist she was happy to note that she fell out of love with him as fast as she had fallen in.

* * *

Lily, and James Potter had been on the same class ever since primary school and Lily had hated him from the moment she met him. Well, perhaps hate was a bit of a strong word, but that is what it was for a five-year-old Lily. The point was, that he was one of those popular rich boys who had everything. He was arrogant and annoying, always calling her name for whatever reason or pulling her hair. What was more, he did not like Severus at all and that was enough for Lily to hate him.

As the years passed and they grew older he started annoying her by asking her out. Constantly. Everyday without a doubt he would call her Lily Flower or some other variation of her name and ask her to go for a date with him. It only stopped in high school when she started dating Severus.

After her breakup with Severus she was hurting. She threw herself to her studies, but every time she saw her former best friend and boyfriend looking worse and worse, but still hanging out with Malfoy's gang, it was like a knife to her heart. She felt like he chose them over her and discarded the years of their friendship and her love for him. As months passed her hurt slowly turned to anger and she knew exactly how to hurt him in turn. She went up to James Potter and asked him out right in front of him. She only felt a small tingle of guilt when Potter's face split into a happy grin, before satisfaction over Severus' reaction settled in.

The feeling, however, did not last long as proper guilt and even panic settled. Because James Potter was perfect. He was gentlemanly, witty, smarter than Lily had realised, loyal, kind and had a great sense of humour and a temper to match hers as well as not afraid to contradict her and state his opinion. The reasons why she thought she had hated him seemed to slowly disappear as the two weeks passed and what was worse he told her he knew why she had asked him out in the first place and didn't blame her.

Lily found herself liking him and was terrified. She loved Severus, no matter how hard he had hurt her. She couldn't start liking James Potter just few months after their breakup. She was frightened and panicked over her confusing feelings and ended things with James after his confession of knowing her motives.

A week later she admitted to herself that she missed him and resolved to talk to him. Perhaps they could start with being friends and go from there so that she had time to sort through her feelings and find out what she wanted.

The problem was that James Potter was nowhere to be found.

Later she found that his parents had died in a car accident and he had moved away. She was not able to find out more and she felt regret fill her. After only two weeks of properly getting to know him, he had made her miss him. But she would not hear from him for years to come.

* * *

"Lily!" A loud voice called from behind her startling her. "Earth to Lily!" Alice her best friend waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"What?" Lily asked startled. She had been so lost in her memories that she hadn't noticed her enter.

"Stop daydreaming! It's time to go marry the love of your life!" Alice grinned at her excited. "The bestman and the other groomsman just arrived. They are sooo hot. If I didn't have my Frank I would definitely go for one of them!" Alice gushed.

Lily felt her curiosity peek up as she stood up Alice helping her to smooth out her gorgeous ivory dress and make sure everything was in order. She had never met her fiance's best friends that were to stand with him today in the two years they had dated. There had been several attempts but his friends travelled a lot and there had been a lot of mishaps that prevented their meeting from both sides. The first time Lily and her fiance had spend a day at an airport waiting for the two, who had in the end managed to miss their plane. Lily never did get that story out of her love. Once when she and her fiance were supposed to meet them in their summer cottage in Ireland for a weekend but she had been called home as her father had had a seizure.

Regardless of not meeting the two Lily felt like she knew them already. Moony and Padfoot as she knew them - after all this time she didn't even find the childhood nicknames weird - were her fiance's childhood friends, whom he had basically known since birth. Moony was calm and according to him, the brains of the troublemaking trio, while Padfoot was the impulsive troublemaker who executed his crazy ideas without a second thought. The two had finally - as her fiance put it - gotten their heads out of their arses and started dating. According to him it had been hell watching the two dance around each other for years, with Padfoot shagging everything that moves and Moony trying to hide his jealousy in books.

Lily was very much looking forward to meeting them, although she would have liked to do it before the wedding as the two were to stand up with her fiance. Alas, their fate had been against them once more and the two had only arrived in the morning and been stuck in traffic for ages, only now making it to the church.

"You look beautiful, dear." Her father's voice broke through her musings. "Your young man is lucky I like him, I wouldn't let him have you otherwise."

Lily laughed and kissed his cheek as she took his arm.

"Thank you daddy." She beamed as they started walking towards the door to the church.

"You could still back away and stay my little girl forever." Her father joked.

"I know, dad." She smiled. "But he's it. I know it."

And she did. She had loved a lot and loved the experiences she had gotten through it, both good and the bad. The men she had loved were all important to her and part of her identity but after all the great loves of her life, _he'_ s the one who stuck.

"Well, if you are sure." Her father said mock-sadly before smiling and kissed her forehead. "Ready?" He asked.

Lily took a deep breath smiling at the butterflies of excitement in her stomach and nodded.

"Ready." She said and Alice opened the door and let the music in.

As Lily entered the church everything, the staring faces of relatives and friends, the camera flashes, the music, the curiosity towards the groomsmen, everything, fell out of her mind as her gaze settled on the love of her life looking at her like she was the only person in room, something precious. As she took his hand she felt pure joy filling her and barely managed to answer the priest's questions when asked. Only the kiss from her new husband woke her from her haze and she turned to the cheering crowd as the priest said his final words.

"Let me introduce you: Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter."

* * *

The whole wedding ceremony was a whirlwind of which Lily could hardly remember much. Only when they got to the reception she got to have a moment to sort through her thoughts. She couldn't believe she was finally married.

Mrs. Lily Potter, she thought fondly.

She still couldn't believe the moment two years ago, when she saw James Potter again. She had been having the most exhausting day at work for a long time with her most hated clients one after another.

There was Mr. Huffle who was an elderly man who loved to leer at way too young girls, her twenty-eight-year-old self included and wasn't afraid to get a bit touchy-feely as she attempted to help him relearn to walk with his broken leg.

Then there was Mrs. Hallows who showed up with the excuse of her hip only to try to convince her to date her more than a decade older son, almost to the point of harassment. Sometimes she would even wait for her to finish work and continue it!

A third customer had been Jonas, a moody teenager who had problems with his back, but refused to cooperate with her. His overbearing mother did not help the matters.

Sufficient to say, she wasn't in the best mood when her new client walked in. She was hungry and tired and hadn't had time even to go through his file beyond what her receptionist had told that he was a cop who had gotten shot through his shoulder, when he had already walked in.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

She had stared at him in silence for a full minute - her mind falling back to the last time she had seen him - before hugging him and rambling how sorry she was for his parents- even though it had been more than a decade ago - and how sorry she was for what she had said when they had last met and how she had missed him. It had taken James starting to laugh for her to realise what she was doing and where they were.

Needless to say she was mortified.

She tried to apologise and explain how horrible her day was but he stopped her new rant by saying that she could make it up to him by buying him coffee after work. Lily was more than happy to take him up for it and as they say, the rest is history.

"Bonjour Mrs. Potter." A familiar smooth voice said to her right. "It is lovely to finally meet the bird that has our Prongs caught around her littlefinger." He said and kissed Lily's hand although she was too busy gaping at him to register it. "Well, I think _finally_ is the wrong word to use as this is definitely not the first time or even the second." He said with a familiar roguish grin.

"Sirius Black!" She gasped unable to believe her eyes. Sirius Black was standing in front of her dressed in a black _very_ fitting tuxedo.

"Long time no see, love." Sirius winked at her.

"What, how?"

"Hello, Lily. And congratulations." Another familiar voice said with amusement from next to Sirius.

"Remus?" She exclaimed. She had not seen him in years and had lost contact for a bit after he went to africa as a volunteer.

Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two of her exes at her _wedding._ What was happening?

"Moony! Padfoot!" James' happy voice came from behind her and he circled his arms around her waist. "I see you have met my gorgeous wife." He said proudly pecking her forehead.

This couldn't be happening, Lily thought as Sirius' lips formed into a mischievous grin that Lily knew wouldn't know anything good for her.

"Met and shagged." He chortled winking at her.

Lily felt like she wanted the ground to swallow her as Remus hit Sirius' arm smiling in amusement and slight embarrassment.

"What?" James asked confused.

"You remember that hot redhead I told you about. From France." Sirius grinned.

James was silent for a moment before his face cleared and he looked at Lily in surprise.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope." Sirius said grinning.

"I can't believe it. You were the one girl that held Sirius interest for more than a week?" James asked her. "The one that reminded him so much of a female version of Remus that he deluded himself that he was over him?"

Mutely Lily nodded not knowing what to say. She had reminded him of Remus? There was definitely a story there.

She held her breath as James was lost in his thoughts for a moment before shuddering.

"Okay I don't want to imagine that. My wife and my brother shagging." He shook his head and the paused looking at Sirius. "God, I can't believe you have shagged my wife."

"Repeatedly." Sirius chimed in with a wink. "You have nothing to worry about in that department, Prongs."

Lily felt her face burning.

"Gah, shut up Padfoot!" James said shaking his head to get rid of the disturbing images.

Remus coughed. "I guess now is a good time to say that Sirius is not the only one who's shagged Lily." He said sending an apologetic look to Lily while now both James and Sirius gaped at him.

"Moony, you?" Sirius asked shocked.

Remus shrugged.

"We dated two years in the uni."

"Two years!" James exclaimed. "How come we didn't know about this?"

"It was during our fallout." Remus said and understanding dawned on the two.

"Oh."

A silence fell between them.

"I can't believe you have dated both my best friends, love." James said to Lily.

"And I can't believe two of my exes are your best friends and both of them show up at my wedding." Lily said.

"Imagine our surprise when the chick we both once dated walks down the aisle to marry our best friend." Remus commented and Sirius nodded in agreement before a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"This is actually kind of hot." Sirius grinned. "We could have a foursome!"

"No, Sirius!" Three voices shouted as one.

"God, I need a drink." Lily groaned and stood up.

"Me too." James echoed.

"Me three." Remus shook his head and followed them leaving Sirius to stare after them with a pout.

"Aww, come on. Why nooot?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please write a review and tell me your thoughts on this.**

 **\- Dalnim**


End file.
